Tombstone
For other uses, see grave. Tombstones in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time differ from graves in the original Plants vs. Zombies. Instead of summoning zombies, they block peas from hitting the zombies. Tombstones only appear in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages and Piñata Party. More can be created by Tomb Raiser Zombies. Tombstones appear differently in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages and Piñata Party; however tombstones created by Tomb Raiser Zombie always appear Ancient Egypt styled, even in Piñata Party. Overview Tombstone absorbs 35 normal damage shots. It degrades at 1, 8, 15, 22 and disintegrates at 35 normal damage shots. Tips Since tombstones block direct projectiles, a smart strategy would be using lobbed-shot plants (e.g. Cabbage-pults), since they will attack zombies that are otherwise protected by the tombstone. Otherwise, using heavy firepower on the tombstones negates Tomb Raiser Zombies. However, you could also just use instant kills on him. It is a good strategy to use Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels, so that the first three graves get hit twice by each boomerang thrown. Melon-pult does heavy damage to zombies and gravestones with splash damage, so it is also a good strategy when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt, although it can only be done in Piñata Party, Ancient Egypt - Locked and Loaded III (Day 21), and if unlocked later in Wild West. Grave Buster is free and useful in removing tombstones, although its recharge is slower. Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos can destroy many graves in their AoEs but suffer a slow recharge. Gallery 1.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone first degrade 2.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone second degrade T3.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone third degrade Image.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone fourth degrade Squash-on-grave.jpg|Squash on a Tombstone. (glitch) Grave1degrade.jpg|Present Tombstone first degrade. Grave2degrade.jpg|Present Tombstone second degrade. Grave3degrade.jpg|Present Tombstone third degrade. I'm in Grave Danger.png|A lawn full of tombstones in Piñata Party. Dark ages tombstone.png|Dark Ages Tombstone Dark Ages Gravestone 3.png|Dark Ages tombstone second degrade Dark Ages Gravestone 2.png|Dark Ages Tombstone second degrade. Dark Ages Gravestone 4.png|Dark Ages Tombstone third degrade Dark Ages Gravestone 5.png|Dark Ages Tombstone fourth degrade Dark ages sun tombstone.png|Sun Tombstone in Dark Ages. Dark ages plant food tombstone.png|Plant Food Tombstone in Dark Ages. APPEAR TOMBS2.png|Tombstones appearing. HYPNO EAT GRAVE.png|Hypnotized Zombie eating Tombstone. Pirate Gravestone 1.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone (Hacked) Pirate Gravestone 2.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone first degrade (Hacked) Pirate Gravestone 3.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone second degrade (Hacked) Pirate Gravestone 4.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone third degrade (Hacked) Cowboy Gravestone 1.png|Wild West Tombstone (Hacked) Cowboy Gravestone 2.png|Wild West Tombstone first degrade (Hacked) Cowboy Gravestone 3.png|Wild West Tombstone second degrade (Hacked) Cowboy Gravestone 4.png|Wild West Tombstone third degrade (Hacked) Cowboy Gravestone 5.png|Wild West Tombstone fourth degrade (Hacked) Future Gravestone.gif|Far Future Tombstone (Hacked, animated) Future Gravestone 2.png|Far Future Tombstone first degrade (Hacked) Future Gravestone 3.png|Far Future Tombstone second degrade (Hacked) Future Gravestone 2.gif|Future Gravestone third degrade (Hacked, animated) Future Gravestone 3.gif|Far Future Tombstone fourth degrade (Hacked, animated) Trivia *When a Grave Buster brings down the tombstone, plants still can hit the tombstone, which makes the plants look like they are attacking the Grave Buster. *There is a glitch when the player gives Plant Food to a Squash: during the time it jumps around, a Tomb Raiser Zombie can raise a tombstone in Squash's starting place. When the Squash gets back, it will be on a tombstone. *If a bone from a Tomb Raiser Zombie hits a plant or another grave, no tombstones will be created. *In Dark Ages, the ambush attack "Necromancy!" can still rise zombies from damaged tombstones. *In Dark Ages, tombstones spawn on their own while in Ancient Egypt, tombstones can only be spawned by Tomb Raiser Zombie. *In Dark Ages, when a tombstone grows in the place of a plant, the plant will be moved to a nearby tile. *Hypnotized Zombies can eat tombstones. *In Dark Ages, when the player destroys a Sun Tombstone, the player will get 100 sun. Likewise, when the player destroys a Plant Food Tombstone, the player will get one Plant Food. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Environment Modificators Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Dark Ages